


Drunk Maryse is fun

by peachyoh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maryse is so drunk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyoh/pseuds/peachyoh
Summary: Well Maryse drinks a bit too much and she might reveal her secret relationship...yikes. But Magnus enjoys it cuz he's a queenBtw this is a oneshot :D
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Drunk Maryse is fun

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I wrote this like ages ago...please like and comment this if you liked it haha

It was at the end of Alec's and Magnus's wedding when Isabelle found her mother sitting at a table, alone.

"Hey Mom, are you enjoying the wedding?"  
"Oh hi Izzyyyyyy", Maryse slurred and chuckled a little.  
"Are you drunk?", her daughter asked.  
"Maybeeee."  
Isabelle rolled her eyes. Why did she have to be the one to deal with her wasted mother?  
"Mom, what did you have?" Her tone was serious which Maryse seemed to miss.

"I don't knooow, ask the hot bartender over there", she giggled and waved at him.  
Izzy couldn't help but let out a laugh at her mom calling the bartender 'hot'.  
She then looked at him. "What did she have?", the Lightwood daughter asked.  
"About 8 shots of vodka", he answered slightly guilty.  
"Oh by the angel, has she lost her mind?", Isabelle muttered but gave him a look that said 'thanks for being honest' before she walked back to her mother who apparently decided right in that moment it would be a good idea to go dancing.

But her feet didn't exactly share her opinion as she almost fell to the ground. Lucky Maryse, she had an Isabelle to catch her.  
"Whoa, mom, I think it'd be better if you sat down again."  
So she did.  
Maryse seemed to have gotten some attention, as the newly married couple along with Jace and Clary joined mother and daughter.

"Alright, what is going on here?", Alec asked confused. His husband seemed almost as confused but began to understand when he saw Maryse Lightwood laughing uncontrollably.

"Is she-"  
"Oh hi Mags, congratulations on being maaaarried! I hope it doesn't end the way my marriage did cuz Robert is such a dick. A larger dick than the size of his actual dick."  
The middle aged woman laughed at her own joke, along with Clary, who cracked up too.  
"Oooh this is good, bring me a cocktail", Magnus told the bartender with a smirk on his face.  
"Bring me something tooooo! I wanna get to ten shots, I can't end it at 8!"  
Maryse pouted when Isabelle forbid her any more alcohol.

"I'm soooo proud of y'all. "Y'all".That's what you kiddos say these days right? Or at least it's written aaaall over twitter. Wait, do you guys have twitter? I should tweet something right now! Should I add you?" Without waiting for their responses Maryse Lightwood took out her phone and started tweeting something when suddenly her phone started ringing. Isabelle was about to take away the phone because Maryse couldn't answer the call while being that drunk!

"Wait, I gotta take this!", her mom insisted and accepted the call.  
"Heyyyy babeeeee!"  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
"This night is getting better and better", Magnus muttered and received a playful punch by Clary.

"I miss you toooooo...Why do you think I'm drunnnk?...okayyy maybe I'm a little drunk...no, I'm gooood I get home on my own...awww you're so cute but you really don't have to pick me up but if you insist...alright, see ya in a bit...love you toooo."  
With that she ended the call.

"Who was that?", Jace asked.  
Maryse seemed to realise that she just revealed her relationship and laughed nervously without responding.  
"Mom?", Izzy brought her back to reality.  
"Ummmm...I gotta go", she said and attemped to stand up but fell back into her chair immediately.  
After asking her again and getting no answer-again-they decided to just wait for her mysterious lover since Maryse mentioned he would be here soon.

They were about to give up their hope to find out who it was when suddenly Luke stood in front of them.

"Luke? What are you doing here?", Jace asked the man.  
"Ummm...I'm here to pick up Maryse" he responded with an awkward smile.  
All of them let out a small gasp.  
"Wait wait wait...you're her mystery boyfriend?", Alec wanted to know.  
"Uhhh yeah...hi." Luke awkwardly waved at them.

They now faced Maryse who blushed really hard.  
"We're just gonna get goinng...right, Ba- Lucian?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
Luke placed his hand around her waist to help her get up. She held onto his shoulder but still seemed to fall any second so Luke just lifted her up in bridal style.  
The group was still standing by the two of them, their eyes watching every move they did.

"Well, goodbye, and uh...congratulations on getting married, Alec and Magnus", Luke said because it would be just emberassing if he didn't say something.  
"Yeah, it was a reallyyyyy good party", Maryse added, her cheeks still pink from embarassment, because being in Luke's arms didn't exactly help with it.

After they were gone, Magnus leaned towards his husband's ear.  
"We should get your mother drunk more often", he whispered while the others were still in shock.


End file.
